classic_questsfandomcom-20200215-history
Redridge Mountains
(1,300) (240) , Blackrock (200) (120) (80) (60) Gnoll |level=15-25 |government=Democracy |ruler= Magistrate Solomon |capital= Lakeshire (1,500) |major= Stonewatch Keep (200) |minor= Tower of Ilgalar (100) |loc=Eastern Azeroth |affiliation= Alliance |pop=2,000}} The Redridge Mountains are located east of Elwynn Forest, northeast of Duskwood, and south of the Burning Steppes. Although it may be considered to be contested, Horde characters have no settlements or NPCs, and it is thus a place they use mostly for passing through to reach Flame Crest or Stonard. An idyllic region of rushing rivers, towering elms and rising elevations, the Redridge Mountains are under Stormwind’s control and remain one of the last peaceful regions in Azeroth. Its people are content and calm, and supply Stormwind with timber, fish and crops. A force of Blackrock orcs from the Burning Steppes has secured Stonewatch Keep, but so far the orcs keep to themselves. In comparison with Westfall, Redridge is still relatively stable On the northern bank of Lake Everstill is the Alliance town of Lakeshire, the central hub for this faction's adventurers, offering many services and quests, as well as flight paths. As the town is under constant siege by gnolls and Blackrock orcs, adventurers should use extreme caution around this town. The enemy-held Stonewatch Keep and Tower of Ilgalar are connected with quests, but are also very dangerous and require a party to handle properly. The crossroads known as the Three Corners, located in the southwest corner of the zone, connects the town of Lakeshire with Elwynn, Duskwood and, via the Lakeridge Highway, also the Stonewatch Keep. The highway itself is quite a dangerous place occupied by dragon whelps, gnolls, murlocs, and wild animals. There are also a few camps located in Redridge - an orc camp in Render's Valley, Shadow Hide gnoll camps near Tower of Ilgalar, and murloc camps near the lake. History Redridge Mountains are old mountains. Before the First War, Lakeshire was not the besieged place it is now, nestled in a nook in the rugged peaks at the bank of the lake as it is. It was protected from gnolls and bandits by Azerothian militia who were stationed at Stonewatch, as well as the benevolent mage Ilgalar. With the coming of the orcs, however, things changed rapidly. Many of Redridge's finest men were sent to battle the coming of the Horde and never returned. Stonewatch became vulnerable with its main forces on the front, and when it caught the attention of the Blackrock clan, it was not long before a siege was underway. Although the soldiers of Redridge battled as well as they could, in the end, they could not resist capture. Both the tower and the keep was taken, and soon after, Ilgalar the mage was attacked by a rivaling mage. Ilgalar was more powerful than the evil Morganth, but Morganth had enslaved a tribe of gnolls to do his bidding, and Ilgalar could not defeat them all. Once Ilgalar was dead, Morganth took possession of his tower, and set his sights west, to the next rivaling wizard at the Tower of Azora in Elwynn. The region around Lakeshire is now heavily contested, and the bridge connecting the town to the rest of the kingdom was recently attacked and almost destroyed. Desperate, the people of Redridge seek help from outside sources, recruiting any adventurer that stops by to help in the defense of the region. Geography The Redridge Mountains contain no dungeons, raid dungeons, or battlegrounds. The micro dungeon Stonewatch can be found in this zone. The only travel hub in the mountains is the Alliance aligned Lakeshire. The Redridge Range stretches from the zone of the Redridge Mountains to the zone of Deadwind Pass. Maps and subregions *Topographic map of Redridge Mountains Travel hubs Flight paths from Lakeshire * Stormwind * Sentinel Hill, Westfall * Darkshire, Duskwood * Morgan's Vigil, Burning Steppes Adjacent regions Notable characters The Redridge Mountains are home to several humans of note, the great bulk of which reside in Lakeshire. At the fallen bridge Marshal Marris sends promising young humans to eradicate the clusters of Shadowhide gnolls and Blackrock orcs who have taken a chokehold on the land. He is assisted in his efforts by Verner Osgood, who also seeks to rid Redridge of the vile Redridge gnolls. And at the Lakeshire Town Hall, the aging Magistrate Solomon recruits adventures to seek help from Stormwind's other bastions of civilization like Stormwind City, Sentinel Hill, and Darkshire. Stormwind City seems to have abandoned Lakeshire to fend for itself like it did to Darkshire and Sentinel Hill. Both these towns say they cannot help Lakeshire due to their own overwhelming problems. Quests Resources * Cloth ** Linen Cloth ** Wool Cloth ** Silk Cloth * Herbs ** Earthroot ** Mageroyal ** Swiftthistle ** Briarthorn ** Bruiseweed * Leather ** Light Leather ** Medium Leather ** Black Whelp Scale (Skinning level 17-25 whelps) * Ore ** Copper Vein ** Tin Vein ** Silver Vein Wild creatures * Boars * Carrion Birds * Dragon Whelps * Gnolls * Murlocs * Orcs * Spiders * Threshadons Notes, tips, & additional info * Redridge has one of the game's highest level-gaps between zones at its border with the Burning Steppes, which is a 30 level jump from 25 to 55. Beware! * Read Flintlocke's letter to the Mayor of Redridge! fr:Les_Carmines